The Three Little Girls
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: A parody of the MGM cartoon The Three Little Pups. Three little girls, Cream, Cosmo, and Amy build their houses until the big bad wolf blew Cream and Cosmo's but he couldn't blew down the other so he tries everything to get in but the girls outsmart hi.


**The Three Little Girls**

By: Erinbubble92

We see a book with the title 'The Three Little Girls' and three houses. The book opens to the makings and cast crew of the story and the it open to the next page saying Produce by Erinbubble92. Lastly, it open to a picture of a humaniod rabbit with creamy fur, brown eyes, and wears a orange dress with a white collor and a blue tie, white gloves with golden cuffings, white socks, and orange and yellow shoes with silver soles. Next to her is her Chao name Cheese

"Once Upon Time, there were three little pigs... Uhh three little girls." the narrtor talks. "Cream."

The picture slides to a plant girl with blue eyes, red roses on her head, and wears a green shirt with yellow cuffs and a red gem, a white petaled skirt with green rims, white leggings, and green shoes.

"Cosmo." The narrator continues.

Lastly the picture shows a pink hedgehog with green eyes and wears a red headband, a red dress with white lines at the bottom, white gloves with golden rings, and red shoes with white lines at the bottom and top part.

"And Amy." The narrator said. "The first little girl made her little house out of pillows and straws."

The page turns to a picture of Cream putting straw on the wall while Cheese puts pillows on the roof.

"The second little girl made her little house out of flowers and sticks."

The page turn to a picture of Cosmo using plants to tighten the sticks.

"But the smart little girl." then narrator chuckled. "Heart painted bircks."

The last picture was Amy, half way finish, putting concret down to stick the brick on. Her friends watch her as Amy begins to talk to them.

"Now you girls can built with flowers, sticks, pillows, and hay but the big bad animal catcher's coming today." Amy told them, scarying Cream and Cosmo. "He'll huff and puff and blow your house down and you'll both be wind up in the city animal pound."

* * *

With that Amy was right, we see a car saying 'City Animal Catcher'. In the car was a grey wolf wearing a blue suit and hat. He looks around devilousily as he turns his switch into sneak. He sneak behind the pole, then he came out tip-toeing with truck following him. He was back in his car as it stretch over to the open door of the fence and then he went in.

**(A/N) His the same Southern Dumb Wolf that whistles Jublio.)**

Cream and Cheese looks behind them and they jumped with a scream as they went inside their house. The wolf came up, took a deep breath, and blew as the house got blown off leaving Cream and Cheese unsafe.

They scream and runs off to Cosmo's house but the wolf took another deep breathe and blew Cosmo's house down leaving the girls and chao unsafe.

They scream and jump as they ran into Amy's house. He took one last deep breath and blew but the house didn't went down. He tries to open, uses his shoulder to knock the door down, then an axe on the roof, then his shoulder, then the axe on the roof, and he uses a sledgehammer to hit but he stops as he puts the sledgehammer uder his elbow and his other hand pointed the door.

"Now their's a well built little girl's house, man." The wolf said.

He looks at the key hole and the girls colorful eyes showed and they said, "Pick-a-Boo!". The wolf got away and holds a lumber wood as he moves back and charges with the wood hitting the door but the only thing it did that the skin came off the wood. The wolf puts the skin down and walks towards his truck.

"Mighty poor greater logs this year, bringing lumber." The wolf said.

The wolf whistle 'Jublio' as he took a big can of Dynamite and he put in front of the door as he matches it and went around the side to cover his ears waiting for it to blow. Without him knowing, Amy open the window, blew on a paper brown bag, and popped it which made the wolf, smiling, think it blew up and he went to go see but it expolded for real. He came back still whistling and he saw the brown bag as he picks up and looks at it.

"Let me tell you somethin' right now, man." the wolf called. "Now there's a pretty smart little girl hedeghog in there.". Then he looks back at the brown paper bag.

* * *

The wolf climbs up to the ceiling going in the chimney but Amy came out from a little door in the roof as she pushes the chinmey and holds it over the bottom. The wolf fell out of it after Cosmo and Cream buts a plank out the window and closes to hold the plank. The wolf hits the plank but goes back up as Amy holds a frying pan, then goes down and comes back got hit by dishes, then got hit by tea pot stuck to his head, and lastly comes up as Amy puts a dynamite stick in the teapot pourer. The wolf falls down but only the ground after Cosmo and Cream took the plank back in.

The wolf gets up whistling not knowing the teapot is on him with a dynamite stick. He looks around thinking it's dark today. "Man alive, sure gets dark earlier this time a year.". Then he knocked to the front of his car but back up saying, "Hey yah'll! Turn on you lights man!" The teapot exploded with his face winkled and he said, "Thank you."

He whistles to go see what the girls. When he heared guns sounds he ducks thinking the girls' were attacking but he looks up and the girls' were watching Cowgirls, Ponies, and Pop Guns and sitting on a fuzzy white furred carpet. The girls' were enjoying this with Cream wearing a cream colored cowgirl hat, Cosmo wearing a green with a rose cowgirl hat, and Amy wearing a pink cowgirl hat but the wolf, who's holding a giant straw saying, "Ha. Televisison.".

He rip the wrap top off, push the wrap down and blew it out. He put the straw threw the window and was sucking the girls but Amy grabbed her friends and he only suck in was the tv. He gulped as he open his shirt showing a screen on his stomache.

"Taxs Spares Cowgirls." The wolf complain. "I've seen that one last night."

He turns off the tv with his button on his pants, closed his shirt, and put his hands on his waist.

* * *

Later, still whistling, he open the window, he looks at a hand grenade, and read the label; Hand Grenade Instructions.

1. Pull Pin

2. Count to Three

3. THROW!

He open the pin with his teeth but the grenade was stuck to the pin while he's holding the stick as he counts. "One. Two." The grenade blew up making his face black and spikey. "Three..."

His teeth came out as Amy counted too while holding a plate for his teeth, "Four. Five. SixSevenEightNine. Ten."

* * *

The other side of the fence the wolf whistles while thinking of an idea until a cloud came over him with Cosmo petting the cat. He smiles thinking it was a good idea while looking over the fence.

* * *

Inside the house, we see the girls watching tv on the rug again.

"Now don't ask us how we got the television set back, please." Amy told everybody if they asked her.

She looks at the tv again until they look back hearing "Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow.". The wolf puts a cat puppet on his hand and puts it up. "Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow, man." The wolf came up waiting for the girls to come. While he keeps meowing, Amy was whinding up a toy mouse, the Cheese opens the door, and Amy let's the mouse go.

The cat puppet came to life seeing the mouse toy and went after it with the wolf. The cat keeps chasing it until it got to another fence with a big dog. The cat screeches with the dog waking up. The cat runs off only for the wolf to hit the dog. The dog got angery as the cat went up a electric pole with the wolf hanging. Amy came out using her hammer as a sling shout.

"Eight ball in the hit pocket." Amy recalled.

She let's go which sends a rock hitting the wolf's back side and he falls in. In front of the fence door, we hear a dog growling then we hear the wolf whistling while coming out the door and lock it. The dog was biting him on his rear as he still walks to a a clothes fan in front of him with a red and yellow jeans. He took the red jeans and then he puts the blue one on the other side. He comes out with red jeans on as he pats the dog saying, "Good dog man."

The wolf, still whistling, puts a bull's eye on the door and grabs a misle but Amy came out and puts the bull's eye on his rear end and went back in. The wolf puts the misle into the misle shooter. He locks it and grabs a string ready to fire. He pulled the string and it fired but it went around to his rear end. He whistles again as he walks aside not showing everybody.

He went back to the fan again and grabbed the yellow jeans as he put the red one which has the bull's eye and misle on it next to blue one which still has the dog bititng it. The wolf came out with yellow jeans as he pet the dog saying, "Okay, break it, son. The jokes here."

The dog open his eyes meaning he was like "Huh?". The whistling wolf looked in the window and the girls were still watching tv. He puts every dynamite he put around the house. He gets rid of the match and said, "This here's the last straw, man. I'm telling yah'll right now. If this don't work, I'll... I'm going to television."

He looks at the house waiting to blow up. It did for the last a few minutes. Suddenly there was a big hole with the house still on the ground in the middle. Inside the girls are watching tv still and we see inside the tv the wolf in a cowboy suit riding a ponie shooting at the bad guys and said, "Howdy yah'll.". That ends the cartoon.

* * *

**(A/N) I thought about this last night before I went to bed. Starring this episode The Three Little Pups. I hope you like it. Read&Reveiw)**


End file.
